1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accelerometers and particulary to accelerometer gimbal support means. More particularly, this invention relates to a closed loop pendulous type accelerometer having liquid hydrostatic gimbal support means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art accelerometers have been of the liquid floated type. Accelerometers of this type require neutral buoyancy and a centering arrangement. Moreover, the density of the liquid is a critical parameter. An accelerometer with a liquid hydrostatic gimbal support as described by the present invention eliminates these requirements and, further, allows more rigid construction for reduced distortion since neutral buoyancy is not a consideration. Additionally, the accelerometer herein described is more economical to manufacture since the non-critical liquid density permits the use of self-cleaning liquids for reduced buildup and teardown time as may be required.